KuroTitanic: RonaldxGrell
by TheDarkCrowSmiles
Summary: Fate binds two unexpected lovers on board a doomed ship. You all know the story. RonaldxGrell . Lemon. If you don't like the Titanic, or if you don't like RonaldxGrell, this fic isn't for you. Enjoy.


_**A/N: So, I was watching Invader Zim when this idea struck me. Why when I was watching IZ? *Gir voice* I don't know. *Normal voice*Anyways, I downloaded the script for the movie "Titanic" and decided to do a GrellxRon fic that goes along with that story. If you don't like GrellxRon then you might as well go elsewhere. Enjoy.**_

XxxxxX

_Southanmpton, England, April 10, 1912_

Grell Sutcliff looked out of the window of the Daimler Benz, looking at the enormous ship that she was soon to board. The excitement of the crowd buzzed through the air, but Grell kept her bored tone as she crossed her arms. She honestly couldn't see what all the fuss was about. It was only a ship. But of course, this was rumored to not just be any ordinary ship, it was said to be unsinkable. When the car came to a stop, the driver quickly scurried to her door and opened it, letting her out into the crowd. Once she stepped out, Grell wrinkled her nose at the ship.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. I doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." She sighed, eyeing the ship.

A personal Valet went to the other side of the car, opening the door for Grell's fiancé, William Spears. He was significantly older than Grell, as she was only 17 while William was 30. But, he was the heir to the Spears fortune, and Grell's family needed the money. William stepped out and looked at the ship as well.

"You can be blase about some things, Grell, but not about the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious.." William began talking about the features of the ship. Of course, Grell tuned him out. She honestly didn't care much about the features of a ship. As long as it got her to her destination safely.

Grell's mother climbed out of the car, smiling at the sight of the Titanic. Angelina Durless was now a widow, and ruled her home by yelling and force. It caused her daughter to be quite the rebel.

"So this is the ship they claim to be unsinkable." she awed.

William nodded, and began talking more about the ships features, annoying Grell to no end. Grell was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name being called. She looked to her side to see William taking her arm with a small smile.

"Shall we then?" He tugged her along onto the ship, Angelina following behind the couple closely.

XxxxxX

A few blocks away, four men were in the midst of a poker game. Ronald Knox cocked a brow at Eric Slingby as the two swedish men across the table argued with one another in a foreign language.

"I can't believe you bet our tickets, you blasted fool!" one man said in swedish.

"You lost all of our money, idiot! I'm only trying to get it back!" he retorted in the same language.

Ronald rolled his eyes. "Hit me again." He says to the men.

The cards are dealt,all men look nervous. A final warning whistle from the titanic blows. All four men lay their cards down except for Knox, who is holding his closely.

"Let's see.." He squinted, looking at their cards. "Erics got niente, you have squat..ah..two pair.." The two toned blonde looks at his cards, then back to his friend. "Sorry Eric.."

"Sorry?! The hell?! Did you just lose my money?!" Eric roared at Ronald.

"I'm sorry that you won't be seeing your mother for a while!" The blonde laughs and slaps down a full house."Were goin' to America!" He punches the air as he rakes in the money and tickets. Eric laughs and picks the boy up, putting him on his shoulders.

It didn't take long for the pair to run to the ship and board safely. Once aboard they put their things in their room, Ronald taking the top bunk of the beds. Ronald and Eric went to the deck as the ship began to leave the port, the passengers saying their goodbyes to the family they were leaving behind. Ron rolled his eyes and went to the front of the ship. He smirked as he looked at the golden sky. He had a good feeling about this. Something good was going to happen on this ship, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Giggling he spread his arms as the wind whipped around him.

"I'm the King of the world!" he laughed.

Eric rolled his eyes. "More like king of the idiots. What would you have done if we had lost that game, hmm?"

Ronald shrugged. "I didn't plan on losing,mate. And I didn't did it?" He winked at his friend.

Eric laughed. "You Damn brat." he sighed.

Ronald stuck up his nose, pretending to be an upperclassmen doing a toast. "To new beginnings!"

Eric smiled, clinking the imaginary glass with him. "To new beginnings.." he repeated.

Ronald leaned over the railing of the enormous ship. "Things are turning around..something great is going to happen to us, I just know it!" He gleamed happily at his friend.

_**A/N: Tell me whether it's shitty or not. Short chapter, I know. Bear with me.**_


End file.
